


[ART] Escape From Fort Pillow Is No Easy Task

by DavesfriendBill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavesfriendBill/pseuds/DavesfriendBill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But wait! There's more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Escape From Fort Pillow Is No Easy Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/gifts).



> More fanart for Fever! This is likely not going to be the last one. As always, I would like to apologize for the nonexistent backgrounds and the overall sketchiness.


End file.
